Hurt
by saiaconn
Summary: Ele perdeu seu amigo. E não queria que sua amiga vivesse o que ele sentia, não ela. As vezes, é preciso estraçalhar com tudo. - Songfic RinxKakashi


Hurt

**~~x~~**

**I hurt myself today**

Machuquei a mim mesmo hoje

**To see if I still feel**

Pra ver se eu ainda sinto

**I focus on the pain**

Eu focalizo a Dor

**The only thing that's real**

É a única coisa real

**~~x~~**

**The needle tears a hole**

A agulha abre um buraco

**The old familiar sting**

A velha picada familiar

**Try to kill it all away**

Tento matá-la de todos os jeitos

**But I remember every thing**

Mas eu me lembro de tudo

**~~x~~**

Era uma noite bastante melancólica para o time de Namikaze Minato. Kakashi e Rin haviam voltado daquela tão triste missão que levou a vida do colega de time tão querido por eles, Obito Uchiha.

Por quê tudo aquilo teve de acontecer com eles? Justamente quando Kakashi tinha começado a ver as qualidades de Obito, justo quando aquelas brigas iriam virar uma amizade duradoura e com tanta fidelidade? Kakashi estava desolado.

Perdido em pensamentos, só foi tirado de seu transe quando recebeu uma picada no seu braço, que tinha sido ferido na batalha antes do fatídico acontecimento. Ele protestou com uma piscadela e uma careta de dor, logo olhando a enfermeira com cara de poucos amigos. Kakashi não perceberia se não estivesse tão triste, simplesmente olharia para o outro lado, mas agora sua mente tão perdida o traiu.

- Nem doeu muito, né? - ela sorriu tristemente para o garoto. - Vou ver sua amiga. Fique aqui.

Assim, a mulher de roupa branca, cabelos longos e castanhos presos em uma trança deixou o local. Kakashi logo se perdeu novamente em suas tão atuais lembranças, olhando para aquelas paredes brancas e sem vida. Seu amigo, no chão, parcialmente encoberto por aquela maldita grande pedra... Sorrindo para ele, dizendo que estava tudo bem, dando ao seu novo (e antigo) amigo o seu dom mais precioso: seu sharingan.

O garoto de cabelos brancos fechou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça para trás. A dor era tanta, nunca pensou que essa perda abalaria tanto ele. Ele fitou o teto, buscando por sanidade no meio daquela tristeza toda quando, sem perceber, uma lágrima desceu delicadamente do olho do seu falecido amigo, que agora habitava o olho esquerdo de Hatake Kakashi.

"_Kuso, por que tudo tinha que ser assim?_" - Pensou amargurado, fechando os olhos novamente, selando aquela lágrima tão triste.

**~~x~~**

**What have I become?**

O que eu me tornei?

**My sweetest friend**

Meu doce amigo

**Everyone I know goes away**

Todos que eu conheço vão embora

**In the end**

No final

**~~x~~**

**And you could have it all**

E você poderia ter tudo isso

**My empire of dirt**

Meu império de sujeira

**I will let you down**

Eu vou deixar você pra baixo

**I will make you hurt**

Eu vou fazer você sofrer

**~~x~~**

Com seu tão novo sharingan, Kakashi sente um chakra familiar chegando perto do seu quarto de hospital. Rapidamente ele seca sua silenciosa lágrima na luva que usava, observando agora a porta se abrir lentamente.

Aos poucos a pele alva e os cabelos chocolate de Rin apareciam, trazendo um pouco de luz a aquele recinto, o que logo se tornou sombrio novamente quando a menina fechou a porta e se pôs a frente dela, cabisbaixa e passando um pé no outro, insegura.

O menino dos cabelos brancos arrepiados não deixou passar aqueles olhos tão vermelhos despercebidos quando a menina olhou tristemente para ele. Eles ainda brilhavam com o marejar de lágrimas que vinham vindo ainda. Kakashi levou uma mão ao cabelo, apoiando o cotovelo na perna e olhando para o chão, tentando achar palavras.

- Kakashi... Eu... - Não conseguindo mais segurar, Rin soltou aquelas pesadas lágrimas. - Eu preciso conversar com você...

- Fale... - Ele levantou a cabeça, curioso com o que ela queria tratar com ele numa hora dessas.

- Eu... - a garota andou até ele em passos inseguros, chegando até a cama dele e se sentando ao seu lado. - Eu quero dizer novamente, Kakashi. Por mais que... Que Obito tenha sentido o que sentiu por mim... - Rin secava as lágrimas que saiam descontroladamente. - Eu...

- Rin. - Kakashi olhou com um semblante sério para Rin, que estava perdida em lágrimas e um leve rubor. - Eu já disse... Eu tinha te abandonado, eu não passo de lixo.

- Eu não me importo Kakashi! - a menina falou exasperada, segurando forte a camisa, perto do coração. - Eu sinto isso a muito tempo... não importa se você me deixou ou pensou em deixar...

- Importa sim.

Kakashi não sabia o que era realmente gostar de uma pessoa. Por que ele tinha _medo_ disso. Obito começou o que Rin podia terminar: _Fazer Kakashi acreditar de novo nas pessoas._ No amor, no sentimento. Mas ele não queria, não queria aquele fardo que ele carregava, aquela dor, aquela sujeira, sujando outra pessoa. Não queria passar o que seu pai passou, sentir algo e vê-lo se esvair pelas próprias pessoas que ele cedeu esse sentimento.

Por mais que ele soubesse que Rin não era somente uma amiga, que realmente poderia acontecer algum sentimento ali, ele não queria isso. Não para ela, não para aquele anjo imaculado, que por mais que amasse Kakashi, não havia contado ao amigo o que sentia para não magoar seu tão amado também Obito. Ela realmente _amava_ aqueles dois amigos.

Mas ele preferiu parar. Ele iria destruir tudo. Não queria, mas iria.

_** -"Preciso terminar isso agora. Destruir tudo, em pedacinhos, para que nunca mais voltem a se juntar."**_

**- Eu nunca gostei de você, Rin.**

Aquelas palavras eram uma kunai afiada entrando reto no peito da pequena Rin. Ela somente abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir som nenhum. Se retraiu então e apertou mais o peito, soltando mais lágrimas silenciosas. E ele continuou.

- Não posso corresponder à você. - "_É claro que posso._" - Eu tenho que continuar treinando, para poder um dia ser mais forte e conseguir salvar meus amigos, não deixar acontecer o que aconteceu a Obito. Preciso ser forte. - _"Pra proteger você, Rin. Foi minha promessa." _- E se você se machucar, Obito não me perdoará nunca, então peço para que se afaste de mim. - _"Eu que não me perdoarei nunca por deixar você sair assim da minha vida."_

Ele sentia que aquela ali na frente dele, a única que poderia salvar seu coração, foi destruída por aquelas palavras. Rin não conseguia se mover, ela só olhava incrédula aqueles olhos tão bonitos daquele menino do cabelo alvo que tanto a fez se perder em suspiros. Ele simplesmente tinha escancarado na cara dela que queria ela longe.

- Por favor, vá embora. - Kakashi falou seco, sem receio. Aparentemente.

Rin fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás, fazendo uma cara de dor que corroeu as veias de Hatake Kakashi de remorso. A menina, em instantes abaixou a cabeça, deixando deslizar as madeixas castanhas para baixo. Logo olhou novamente para Kakashi com os olhos cheios d'água. Ela sorriu contra a vontade.

- Espero que seja feliz, Kakashi. - Ao término das palavras, ela correu para a porta, fechando ela em seguida, fugindo pra longe dali.

Ela corrreu, correu como pode. Correu até seus pulmões pegarem fogo e ela não sentir mais os pés tocando no chão. Parando devagar, Rin caiu de joelhos, já muito longe do hospital de Konoha. E sentia que dali em diante, seria assim. Viver vendo quem ela amava, segurando aquele sentimento até onde ela aguentasse.

**~~x~~**

**I wear this crown of thorns**

Eu uso essa coroa de espinhos

**Upon my liar's chair**

Sentado no meu trono de mentiras

**Full of broken thoughts**

Cheio de pensamentos quebrados

**I cannot repair**

Que eu não posso consertar

**~~x~~**

***BLAM!***

Ouviu-se uma batida forte numa das paredes do hospital.

Kakashi havia batido com força naquela parede branca.

Escorado com o braço machucado na porta, ainda não curado totalmente, sangrava após a batida.

Kakashi sentia as lágrimas se esvaindo nos seus olhos, e aquele semblante de dor extrema.

O garoto passou seus dedos pela máscara e a tirou, rangendo os dentes, sentindo aquele gosto salgado das lágrimas que teimavam em descer-lhe o rosto que nem cachoeiras.

_-"KUSO! Perdi a Rin... Perdi o Obito... E menti tanto... E nem posso consertar tudo isso! KUSO!KUSO!"_

Aguentar a verdade. É o que havia sobrado a fazer para Hatake Kakashi, o filho do Canino Branco de Konoha.

**~~x~~**

**Beneath the stains of time**

Debaixo das manchas do tempo

**The feelings disappear**

Os sentimentos desaparecem

**You are someonelse**

Você é outro alguém

**I am still right here**

Eu ainda estou bem aqui

**~~x~~**

**What have I become?**

O que eu me tornei?

**My sweetest friend**

Meu doce amigo

**Everyone I know goes away**

Todos que eu conheço vão embora

**In the end**

No Final

**~~x~~**

Era dia de formatura Jounnin. Todos estavam muito agitados, multidões de pessoas andando pra lá e pra cá, convidados especiais de outras vilas e muita festa. Era realmente um dia feliz.

Kakashi era encarregado de ajudar, afinal já era um Jounnin qualificado depois 5 anos. Estava vestido a caráter para um evento desses, com um kimono cinza listrado e sua costumeira máscara, que agora tapava seu olho esquerdo, juntamente com o protetor de testa da vila da folha. Ele era aclamado por todos por seus feitos e pela pessoa que era. Aparentemente tudo corria bem, ele fazia suas missões e era bem visto. Mas quem sabe alguma coisa ainda faltava ali.

E foi pensando nessas coisas que, sem perceber, no meio da multidão ali presente, ele deu um encontrão em uma delicada figura, que caiu no chão sentada.

- Oh, me desculpe! Deveria prestar atenção por onde ando... - Disse Kakashi, com aquele semblante sempre sorridente por debaixo daquela máscara, estendendo a mão para a pessoa caída ali no chão.

Ela levantou segurando a mão do até então estranho, limpando o Kimono roxo escuro, que continha pequenas borboletas púrpura brilhantes nas extremidades. Ao levantar o rosto, a menina de cabelos na altura do ombro, delicadamente presos com uma presilha de borboleta também ao canto, olhou para o homem de cabelo prateado que sorria sem perceber quem havia ajudado.

- Kakashi... - Disse ela, com um olhar triste e vazio, arredando o cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Rin? - Disse ele, olhando incrédulo para aquela linda mulher que ela tinha se tornado.

- Pe-perdão! E-Eu preciso ir! - Disse ela, largando a mão de Kakashi devagar, e depois saiu correndo e batendo suas sandálias na areia da rua, escondendo-se na multidão.

Ele ficou ali. Por mais ou menos uns quinze minutos, olhando a multidão, onde já não se via pista dela. Só uma multidão, desconhecida. Sem importância. Nada mais importava, mesmo. Ele ainda estava ali.

**-"_Todos vão embora. Todos, não é, meu amigo?_" **- Kakashi olhou para o céu, com pesar e tristeza.

..

..

..

..

..

Espero que gostem! É minha segunda fanfic e primeira terminada! \o/

E olha qe fiz ela só num dia ***-***

Parece brincadeira, ainda mais pra mim... mas espero que gostem! Até mais ;)


End file.
